One approach to machinery for changing the relatively heavy, large, vibrated molds used in such machinery is disclosed in applicants"" assignees"" patent application, Ser. No. 828,260, filed Mar. 21, 1997, wherein the molds are fed from a replacement station linearly in a direction aligned with the extent of the mold support arms.
The present three-axis system has been developed as another approach for feeding a replacement mold longitudinally from one of a series of racks which are generally longitudinally in line with the molding machine to a position in front of the mold support arms, prior to moving the mold in to the mold support arms perpendicularly to its initial longitudinal travel.
In the past, mold changes were effected, perhaps only once a week, or once a month, but concrete product producers today must make a variety of products and may require a number of mold changes in a single workshift. Thus, it is no longer possible for operators to struggle with the manipulation of overhead crane machinery to accomplish this. Typically, with the present ever larger, high production molding machines being used today to increase capacity, the system must be capable of carrying molds as heavy as 4,000 pounds, for example.
The present system is a quick change system, which results in a minimum downtime for the machine, and greatly reduces the operator time and labor spent in changing molds. The system is required to accomplish in several minutes what previously took a great deal longer.
The present concrete products mold removal and replacement system for a concrete product molding machine and the methods of making and operating the system are concerned with a transfer carriage which is movable from a location remote from the mold support arms of the machine along a track leading longitudinally to a position abeam or in front of the outer ends of the mold support arms of the molding machine. The transfer carriage incorporates a cross carriage for movement transversely and an elevator carriage carried by the cross carriage and guiding on its guide system. The elevator carriage, which has a transversely extending mold support platform, is movable on the cross carriage into and out of the molding machine. A motor mechanism, which can be driven by a single motive source or a series of timed motor sources which operate conjunctively, is provided for moving the cross carriage transferred elevator transversely to a position below a mold on the molding machine support arms, and for raising the elevator carriage to move the platform upwardly to lift the mold from the arms, before returning the cross carriage outwardly. Then the transfer carriage is moved longitudinally away from the support arms to remove the mold to a remote position opposite a mold deposit station or rack on which the mold can be deposited. Then, after picking up a replacement mold, the transfer carriage is moved longitudinally once again toward the support arms to a position abeam of them. The cross carriage is moved inwardly once again and the elevator carriage is lowered to deposit the replacement mold on the mold support arms, before the cross carriage is returned to an out of the way position.
One of the prime objects of the invention is to design a system which can be manufactured economically and utilized with both new molding machines and those already in the field.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rapid mold change system which is efficient, durable and easy to maintain.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent with reference to the accompanying drawings and the accompanying descriptive matter.